B O D I E S
by Mon FG
Summary: Una serie de one-shot/drabbles/cualquier cosa/ basados en las parejas/amistades/hermandades/estupideces/ de Vocaloids que ustedes me digan. Estoy a su servicio. CAP 6 - Cardioid /Corto sobre la Idol/
1. LUJURIA

**B. O. D. I. E. S.**

Una serie de one-shot/drabbles/cualquier cosa/ basados en las parejas/amistades/hermandades/estupideces/ de Vocaloids que ustedes me digan. Estoy a su servicio. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Lujuria

_Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo._

¿Acaso tiene sentido?

_Más profundo. Más fuerte. Más rápido. Más dolor. Más placer._

Simplemente no lo entiendo.

_Un lirio que acababa de ser desflorado. _

Ella era demasiado joven.

_Un hombre que estaba muy solo._

Tal vez sea un fracasado en la vida o un pervertido. Tal vez un noble de la realeza o incluso peor… su hermano.

_Te amo. Por eso debo dejarte. Pero antes…_

Ella no podía negarse. Él era su Onii-chan, ella haría lo que fuera por él.

Incluso si no sabía siquiera qué estaba haciendo.

_"N-no…más… por… favor…"_

Pero en ese momento ya no le importaba. Le dolía demasiado.

_"Sólo…espera…un poco...más…"_

Y él lo disfrutaba demasiado.

_"N-no...pued..do"_

Él no iba a detenerse. Y ella lo sabía.

_"¿No..te...gusta?"_

En el fondo, sabía que después de esto ya no volvería a ser la misma.

_"Onii...chan"_

Pero apenas podía respirar. Un líquido carmín manchaba las sábanas mientras ella pedía piedad.

_"Ya..ca-si"_

Pero él aún no se detenía.

_"¡Ahh!"_

Arqueó la espalda y contuvo el aliento.

Sintió algo más que sangre derramarse entre sus piernas.

_"Ya...Gracias, nee-chan..."_

A diferencia de lo que muchos decían, a ella no le resultaba nada placentero.

_"Cuando quieras..."_

**-FIN-**

* * *

Eso es todo. Yo pensé en algo muy descabellado. Lo sé... (Ódienme, pero quería hacer un fic fuerte con este tema desde hace tiempo).

Sin embargo, supongo que los personajes son a elección. También podrían ser Len y Rin, con Len un poco más crecidito (cosa que me gustaría desarrollar alguna vez), Kaito y Miku (En realidad yo pensé en ellos dos).

En fin. Eso es todo. Acepto pedidos y lo que se les ocurra (Incluidos yuri, yaoi, twincest, lo que sea). Usaré este espacio para escribir cortos si estoy trabada con algo y quiero relajarme con otra cosa. Seguramente también verán adelantos y cosas así.

En el siguiente haré algo al estilo de Sadistic Vampire. Una escena que lleva en mi cabeza más de 6 meses pero nunca pude llevar al papel.

**¿Merece un review?**


	2. Sin título

**B. O. D. I. E. S.**

Una serie de one-shot/drabbles/cualquier cosa/ basados en las parejas/amistades/hermandades/estupideces/ de Vocaloids que ustedes me digan. Estoy a su servicio. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

El título está al final, pero agradecería que no hagan trampa, y lean el fic como es debido. Se los juro, lo disfrutarán mucho más.

* * *

_Ella se tensó cuando la enfermera le pasó los resultados del examen. En general, estaba estable, pero además de algo de anemia, habían detectado algo más rondando en su organismo. Al final de la hoja decía claramente la palabra que ella tanto temía: Positivo._

_La enfermera, al verla palidecer, negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo irresponsable que era aquella niña, por haberse dejado llevar y por tener que enfrentar a tan corta edad, la flor de su juventud, algo tan inimaginable como eso. No había palabras para describirlo._

_Solamente tenía quince años._

_Ella no podía articular palabra. Sentía que la sangre se le había helado, ni siquiera se movía, tampoco se movió más de lo necesario cuando el chico a su lado le arrancó el papel de las manos y lo leyó con nerviosismo._

_De forma instantánea, él dejó caer el papel de hospital y abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de él, pero ella seguía dura como una piedra._

_Para todos sus conocidos, Rin Kagamine era la representación de la belleza y la juventud, la pureza y una maldad infantil, disfrazada de una inocencia que en realidad carecía, pero Rin Kagamine era siempre responsable y controlada. Rin Kagamine no cometía errores. Rin Kagamine no era ninguna cualquiera._

_¿Qué pensarían de ella cuando se los dijese? Definitivamente, no podía contarles lo que en realidad había pasado. Ellos no la creerían. Pensarían que ella les estaba mintiendo, y eso sería mucho peor._

_Ella no lo hubiera creído, si no había resultado ser ella la víctima._

-¡Vamos al cine! –anunció Rin, entrando de sorpresa a la habitación que compartía con su gemelo, mientras éste se recuperaba del sobresalto que su entrada le había causado.

-Rin… -dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y trataba de controlar su respiración- te he pedido claramente que ya no me asustes así…

La llamada Rin Kagamine rodó los ojos azules con fastidio.

-Ya, deja de quejarte y vístete para acompañarme a ver una película-dijo menospreciando el pijama con bananas como diseño que Len estaba usando- Están dando "Alice in Wonderland".

-Vale – se rindió el rubio, apagando su videojuego y levantándose del suelo- Dame unos minutos para cambiarme.

De un portazo, Rin cerró la puerta del cuarto, y de otro, la de la puerta del cine.

Len cargaba unas palomitas más grandes que él, solamente para Rin, mientras ella se acomodaba, buscando entre los disponibles, el mejor asiento para ella.

La película ya empezaba, y Rin se dispuso a sentar en su asiento.

Se acomodó un poco, y sintió un pinchazo en una de sus nalgas.

Temiendo lo peor, Rin se giró y no vio más que a un peliazul bastante concentrado en su película.

Lo dejó pasar y se volvió a acomodar, arrebatándole las palomitas a Len y justo cuando se dispuso a disfrutarlas, el pinchazo extraño atacó de nuevo.

Con una cara de pocos amigos, Rin se levantó de su asiento a ver qué diablos causaba la picazón. Palpó un poco el asiento, y su dedo fue pinchado por algo así como una aguja, de nuevo.

Exploró con los dedos un poco más, interesando a Len y siendo chitada porque la película ya había empezado y la gente quería silencio, pero no le hizo caso a nadie.

Un último pinchazo, y Rin logró sacar lo que parecía ser una jeringa.

Len, murmurando un par de palabrotas, encendió su celular, alumbrando y dejando ver un papelito tirado en el suelo:

"_Bienvenidos al mundo del SIDA (:"_

**-FIN-**

* * *

Bienvenidos al mundo del SIDA

Como muchos sabrán, la salud y la medicina son tremendamente interesantes para mí. Hasta hace poco, el cáncer explotó bastante mi curiosidad, pero hoy ha despertado mi interés otra enfermedad incurable. El VIH/SIDA. Este escrito es algo fuerte y un tanto… macabro y difícil de creer. Está basado en una supuesta historia real que escuché hoy en la hora del almuerzo, y me dejó absolutamente sin apetito. Pero después de meditarlo un rato, como que tengo dudas de que sea verdadero.

Fue crudo, fue asquerosamente crudo, pero mi inspiración no anda de buenas y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer. También intenté escribir shonen-ai, pero estoy algo trabadita. Como no son mi especialidad, haré un solo one-shot con los tres (Gackupo, Kaito y Len) en la historia. Por cuestiones de principios no le puse pairing a Len. De verdad… escribir sobre amor de hombres me es muy difícil. Publicaré el one-shot que estoy haciendo, pero por el amor del Master no me vuelvan a pedir yaoi, que me toca la moral y no puedo.

No me malinterpreten, me gusta leer yaoi, y soy una persona de mente abierta (tal vez demasiado), pero todo tiene un límite.

Yo sé que este fic no es lo que muchos esperaban, pero dejé de escribir por un tiempo (ese shonen me quitó TODAS las ganas de escribir) y estoy recuperando ritmo. Capaz y si alguien quiere, escribo la segunda parte, pero no sería muy optimista, que digamos. No lo sé.

Lamento decir que no respetaré demasiado el orden de los pedidos. Comprendan que por favor, a veces la inspiración no la dirijo yo.

_Por cierto… ¿alguno de ustedes creyó que Rin estaba embarazada?_

Continuaré LOVE IS WAR en cuanto pueda, que de momento no tengo ganas...

**¿Merece un review?**


	3. Jugar a las muñecas

**B. O. D. I. E. S.**

Una serie de one-shot/drabbles/cualquier cosa/ basados en las parejas/amistades/hermandades/estupideces/ de Vocaloids que ustedes me digan. Estoy a su servicio. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Jugar a las muñecas

Me pidieron a Len, Kaito y Gackupo. He aquí a los tres chiflados, en un shonen-ai que me parece un tanto descabellado, pero tal vez guste.

_

* * *

_

_¿Por qué no tengo amigos de mi edad? ¿Por qué no me gusta jugar al fútbol? _  
_¿Por qué no puedo jugar a las muñecas?_

A la escasa edad de siete años, preguntas sin respuesta golpeaban duramente la puerta de un niño llamado Len. Era rubio, y tenía una apariencia bastante tierna, muy propia de su edad, pero desde pequeño le gustaba cuestionar las normas, las costumbres de nuestra sociedad…

Pero nunca encontraba una respuesta agradable.

_¿Por qué le parezco atractivo a tantas niñas? ¿Por qué los chicos de mi edad me odian? _  
_¿Por qué me siento tan solo?_

Una rebelión de hormonas le jugaba sucio a Kaito Shion, poseedor de un atractivo descomunal, popular entre tantas chicas y odiado por tantos chicos. Con tan sólo catorce años, Kaito Shion tenía dudas sobre el objetivo de su existencia, su razón para vivir y el problema que les revuelve la cabeza a tantos:

La razón de su soledad.

_¿Por qué me siento confundido? ¿Por qué no estoy cómodo frente a otros hombres?_  
_¿Por qué soy diferente?_

Los diecisiete era una edad sumamente jodida para Gackupo, quien sentía unas extrañas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que ponía los ojos en donde un hombre… no debería.

Nunca lo pillaron, era lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no dejar huellas. Entre sus amigos, Gackupo siempre generaba admiración y respeto, pero uno o dos olían a gato encerrado de vez en cuando.

Gackupo había sido destinado a pronunciar con asco la palabra 'homosexual', a sabiendas de que esa era _su propia condición._

* * *

Este es el prólogo. Creo que haré esta historia larga, así que la iniciaré en otro lado, pero les dejo el prólogo hecho y derecho, aquí.


	4. Juguemos al amor, I

**B. O. D. I. E. S.**

Una serie de one-shot/drabbles/cualquier cosa/ basados en las parejas/amistades/hermandades/estupideces/ de Vocaloids que ustedes me digan. Estoy a su servicio. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Juguemos al amor

La última vela del único farol en la calle se estaba consumiendo rápidamente, alumbrando pobremente un sector de aquella oscura calle una noche particular en las afueras de Londres. En el cielo, no alumbraban las estrellas esa noche. Era una madrugada calmada, y todos estaban en sus casas durmiendo…

A excepción de una jovencita sentada en la vereda del camino.

Su expresión era seria, algo melancólica, y no parecía mayor de quince. Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, como esperando que pasara algo o viniera alguien, que seguramente estaba retrasado. Muy retrasado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y erizó la piel de su nuca desnuda. El otoño se convertía en invierno y el frío londinense no era inusual.

-Tal vez mañana…. Tal vez sea mañana – Se prometió a sí misma la niña, cambiando de posición a otra más cómoda, para mirar el oscuro cielo. Esta noche ni la luna la acompañaba, y se sentía bastante sola.

-Niña… ¿Qué haces sola a estas horas de la noche? - Preguntó una voz vestida en un abrigo de cuero, mirándola desde arriba con una obvia curiosidad.

-Espero…a alguien-dijo la niña, luego de mirarlo brevemente a la cara, sin encontrar una visión clara de su rostro y desviando la mirada.

-Pues parece que se ha retrasado – dijo el extraño, intentando sonar gracioso y captar la atención de la jovencita inocente.

-Ya vendrá…-dijo intentando convencer al individuo, y a sí misma al tiempo – Me lo prometió… Me prometió que vendría a buscarme – dijo sonriendo al vacío, con algo de amargura.

-Permíteme acompañarte mientras esperas – dijo sentándose a su lado, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa que la joven Rin no pudo ver, porque el rostro del chico estaba oculto bajo un sombrero marrón.

Rin se movió, el cuerpo de ese extraño estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, por lo que prefirió guardar algo de distancia, y si era posible, espantarlo.

-Me criaron para ser prudente y no hablar con extraños –dijo en tono cortante, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Y a mí me criaron para ayudar a una damisela en apuros – dijo divirtiéndose abiertamente, mientras se acercaba un poco más a Rin, que se había corrido para guardar distancia – Anda, que a nadie le gusta estar solo.

La joven Rin dudó, le olía a que algo se cocinaba en la mente de ese extraño, que ahora le pasaba la mano para que ella la estrechara. Ella levantó la mano, pero antes pidió en tono serio:

-Por lo menos quítate el sombrero para verte la cara.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero, pidiendo disculpas por el percance amablemente, retirando el sombrero y dejando que la tenue luz del farol iluminara los hermosos rasgos de un joven de belleza inhumana, esbozándole una sonrisa cálida en aquella noche oscura.

-Mi nombre es Len –dijo tomando la mano de la joven, y besándola con delicadeza, para luego clavar sus ojos azules en los suyos, por unos breves instantes.

-R-rin… – respondió ella, un tanto embelesada por la belleza del muchacho. Inmediatamente se sintió algo intimidada, y le surgieron ganas de salir corriendo en ese instante, pero aquellos ojos le tentaban a hacer lo contrario. Era como si su instinto y su voluntad libraran una batalla en su subconsciente.

El joven sonrió con autosuficiencia y arrogancia que la niña no pudo ver, repitiendo su nombre en un susurro, aún sin soltar su mano, hipnotizándola con la mirada sin que la inocente víctima se diera cuenta.

Así permanecieron un rato, hasta que la joven se dignó a desviar la mirada de los ojos azul profundo y retirar su mano, aprisionada en las de él.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó haciendo honor al chico inocente y educado que siempre jugaba a aparentar, escondiendo su naturaleza macabra hasta el final.

-N-no…nada –dijo ella, mirando fijamente la mano besada por aquél chico, que por alguna razón, se sentía extraña.

_Es fuerte… La mayoría se rinde a estas alturas… Veremos cuanto aguanta._

Para él todo era un juego. La necesidad de saciar su hambre había sido aplazada por el ocio, la curiosidad y las ganas de jugar con la mente de una joven adolescente.

-Tienes frío – dijo en el momento exacto, una fracción de segundo antes de que el viento estampara contra la piel descubierta de la chica y la hiciera temblar. Su apariencia de chica fuerte se había esfumado con ese escalofrío. Pero ella no dijo nada. – Ten – le dijo, con una sonrisa adorable, quitándose su abrigo y poniéndoselo a ella, sin que Rin pudiera objetar nada.

Mientras le colocaba el abrigo, aprovechó para establecer contacto físico con el cuerpo de la chica, acercándose lo suficiente como para disimular lo que bien pudo ser un abrazo, y un beso en el cuello al que él llamaría un roce, si ella se atrevía a preguntar. Pero no lo hizo.

-Gra…cias- dijo ella, intentando por todos los medios de evitar la mirada penetrante de ese chico, que ya hace unos momentos le había dado mala espina. Él se levantó, y le obligó a ella a hacer lo mismo, extendiéndole la mano - ¿Qué haces?

-Ven conmigo – dijo sin dudar – hace mucho frío y mi casa está cerca, puedes pasar la noche ahí.

-Eso no es propio de una señorita – dijo Rin instantáneamente rechazando la invitación. La confusión incoherente que la abrumaba hace unos minutos había desaparecido. Rin no era ninguna tonta, sabía que las únicas razones por las que un chico lleva a una niña a su casa eran por conveniencia, por parentesco, o por sexo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Len en tono desafiante, alzando una ceja y ladeando su sonrisa a una más infantil. Sabía de antemano que había dado en el clavo, el orgullo de la chica.

-¿Yo? Oh, claro que no – se apresuró a contestar ella, ruborizándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces acepta mi invitación - Sugirió recuperando su tono cortés y seductor – Ya has esperado suficiente a esa persona, ¿verdad? – La rubia se limitó a asentir con interés – Pues yo digo que es hora de que esa persona espere por ti, un rato.

La sonrisa segura que esbozó el chico al terminar su frase, lo impulsó a tomar de sorpresa la mano fría de aquella chica, gesto que sorprendió a su víctima, e incluso a él mismo. A Len siempre le había gustado jugar con la comida, pero ignoró a sus instintos cuando éstos le indicaban que tal vez lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos.

La niña, miró su mano, siendo apretada por la de aquél chico, transmitiéndole calor y seguridad. Ella sonrió ampliamente, como no había sonreído nunca, gesto que dejó algo cohibido al chico, que se quedó unos segundos contemplando el semblante sonriente de la chica.

Por alguna razón, sintió el impulso, casi animal, de poseer esa sonrisa. De enmarcarla y colgarla en la pared. De esculpirla en piedra. De hacerla inmortal, para verla todos los días. De pintarla en su propia boca….

-Qué hermosa sonrisa tienes…. – dijo perdido entre esa pared de perfectos dientes blancos.

-¿Disculpa?

_¿Qué rayos te ocurre, Len?_

-N-no, nada – finalizó, y luego de pensarlo una fracción de segundo, tiró de la mano de Rin, echando a correr de golpe y haciéndola que ella lo siguiera como podía.

Corrieron como nunca habían corrido antes, entre risas y zapateos, despertaron a algunos ciudadanos, hasta que finalmente pararon, ambos jadeando, y se detuvieron frente a un portal. El portal de una casa colonial, con pinta de tener en pie un buen par de años.

-¿Es aquí? – preguntó la chica, recuperando el aliento y observando con ojo crítico la casa de Len.

-Aquí vivo yo –dijo Len alegremente, mientras buscaba las llaves de su hogar y hacía una pequeña reverencia para que ella pasara primero.

-¿No se molestarán tus padres?- Preguntó ella, aún insegura de aceptar la extraña amabilidad de su nuevo amigo Len.

-Yo… vivo solo – respondió el sin darle importancia al asunto, y luego de dejarla pasar, cerró la puerta atrás de sí.

-Yo… yo también – confesó ella, buscando de nuevo la mirada de Len, quien ahora avanzaba a paso lento hacia la cocina de la pequeña pero confortable casa.

-¿Quieres agua? – ofreció Len, tendiéndole un vaso que ella no podría rechazar luego de haber corrido tanto. El chico se convenció de que era para saborearla mejor después, ya empezaba a pensar en eso de que involucrarse mucho con la comida puede traer problemas. Debió haber hecho caso a su padre, pero rápidamente ignoró este pensamiento y lo disfrazó con otra de sus sonrisas.

Ella aceptó la ofrenda, llevando a la boca el vaso y bebiendo lento, mientras Len le ofrecía a su vista un agradable panorama del cuello de la joven, delgado y largo. Justo como él los prefería.

Sin darse cuenta, Len ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros del cuello de Rin, antes de que esta llegara a tragarse siquiera la mitad del agua. Éste, siendo dominado por su impulso sobrehumano, agarró a Rin por la cintura y la estampó contra la pared con violencia, haciendo que el vidrio se rompa estrepitosamente en el suelo y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, o siquiera, gritar.

Aprisionándola contra la pared, uno de sus brazos mantenía la delgada cintura de ella pegada a la cintura de él, mientras el otro apartaba el cabello de la joven lejos de su cuello, y colocaba sus labios en el lugar exacto. Justo antes de que ella se dispusiera a gritar, él puso su mano sobre sus labios mientras lamía su cuello con deseo.

Tenía que disfrutar de la sangre de ella, era definitivamente la mejor que había olido y se desvivía por atravesar la delgada capa de piel con sus colmillos, pero la razón lo golpeó de repente, dándole la posibilidad de jugar a algo que nunca antes se había planteado:

…_Juguemos al amor…_

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

* * *

¿Ustedes quieren más? JAJAJA. Yo sí. Pero para joderles un rato la vida, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que dividir esto en partes. Publicaré la segunda pronto, pero si se me ocurre alargar esta historia un poquito más, les avisaré de antemano. Hasta ahora, lo que tengo, me está gustando bastante. AH! Y se lo dedico a **Maka**, o Kagami, porque ella me viene pidiendo RinxLen hace rato.

No se me dio por hacer incesto, además que la imagen de Sadistic Vampire me revuelve la cabeza desde hace demasiado tiempo. Es un poco obvio que de allí salió la idea, ¿no?

Espero que no me haya salido muy común. Creo que ya hay suficientes chicas en este mundo que adoran a los vampiros, ya sea por Twilight, VK o Drácula y derivados.

**¿Merece un review?**


	5. Juguemos al amor, II

**B. O. D. I. E. S.**

Una serie de one-shot/drabbles/cualquier cosa/ basados en las parejas/amistades/hermandades/estupideces/ de Vocaloids que ustedes me digan. Estoy a su servicio. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Juguemos al amor, II

Len se detuvo de inmediato, ignorando la mirada de pánico de su compañera, recordando la pregunta que había atormentado su cabeza hace mucho tiempo.

_Otoo-san… ¿qué es el amor? _

_El amor no existe, Len-kun. _

_Pero los humanos…_

_Los humanos sí creen en esas cosas, pero el amor no es más que atracción, tarde o temprano siempre se acaba._

Un rodillazo golpeó la masculinidad de Len, haciéndolo retroceder y trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, pervertido?!

Pero él volvió a sonreír, como un cínico, convenciéndola subconscientemente de que acababa de alucinar.

- Ve arriba, elige un cuarto – pronunció con cuidado, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía, como una zombi, escaleras arriba, meditando la "alucinación" que acababa de tener, en la cual Len lamía su delgado cuello – Avísame cuando elijas uno, estaré preparándote la cena –sentenció tranquilamente, mientras avanzaba en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras Len se sumergía en la preparación del caldo perfecto, una mezcla de olores atrapantes convencieron a la humana de aparecerse allí, ahora rodeando su frágil cuerpo con una manta, y mirando al vampiro bailotear mientras preparaba la comida, con bastante interés.

- Ahí estás – dijo al encontrarse con su mirada penetrante, que lo observaba desde la puerta hacía un buen rato. Rin, casi al instante, desvió la mirada, y se sonrojó por la sorpresa – La cena estará lista en unos minutos, hazme el favor de preparar la mesa.

- Claro – dijo ella, un poco cohibida, mientras tomaba un par de cubiertos y platos y los llevaba al comedor.

- Cuéntame de ti, Rin – pidió amablemente, mientras observaba a la susodicha beber su sopa tranquilamente, en la otra punta de una larguísima mesa de madera de roble.

- Pues, como ya te he dicho, vivo sola… Y… suena algo tonto, pero me gusta.

- No me parece tonto – negó Len amablemente – a mí también me gusta, pero a veces no viene mal un poco de compañía, ¿verdad?

- Es cierto – concedió ella asintiendo, recordando que Len era la primera persona amable con la que se había topado ese día – Oye, ni siquiera has probado tu caldo – observó, al verlo revolver su líquido con desinterés en tragarlo.

- Es que… -se apresuró a decir – ya cené antes de salir a conocerte.

Una conversación bastante animada siguió durante algo rato, y aunque de tantos en tantos Len le generaba una curiosidad importante, prefirió ser educada y callarse la boca.

- Está lloviendo muy fuerte – observó el mientras miraba la ventana ser golpeada por las gotitas de agua – ¿Te gusta la lluvia?

- Más de lo que crees.

No faltó ni una palabra más para que Len supiera exactamente qué hacer, y unos pocos instantes después, Un vampiro y una niña muy mojados se encontraban riendo y gritando bajo la lluvia nocturna, y los chaparrones que vienen con el paquete.

Luego de saltar un par de veces, un paso en falso hizo caer a Rin al suelo, alarmando al vampiro Len, quien se acercó a ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Estás bien, Rin? – preguntó en tono preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, y ésta, abrazándolo para apoyarse, dejaba su cuello a muy corta distancia de los sedientos labios del chico.

- S-sí…no ha pasado nada, pero mejor entramos – pidió ella, examinando de reojo su tobillo lastimado.

- ¿Estás segura de que no te ha pasado nada? – Con un sentimiento de protección descomunal en él, las frentes de los jóvenes hicieron contacto, haciendo que se produzca una conexión entre las miradas de ambos.

Ella no respondió, simplemente jadeaba en silencio sin apartar la vista, ese silencio no era incómodo para ninguno de los dos, al igual que el abrazo necesitado de Rin, para Len era más fuerte que cualquier otro impulso de beber su néctar.

Len no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente la besó bajo la lluvia, disfrutando del momento y sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus actos. Rin tardó en reaccionar, pero le correspondió el beso, ambos eran dos solitarios con una sola cosa en común, la necesidad de sentirse amados.

El vampiro dirigió sus besos hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la peligrosa zona del cuello, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Len de inmediato empujó a Rin al suelo.

Cuando Rin clavó sus ojos en los de Len, encontró que los hermosos mares azules en los que había naufragado hace momentos, eran ahora dos charcos de sangre que la miraban peligrosamente…

En un parpadeo, los irises de Len volvieron a su color original, pero eso ya había sido suficiente para asustar a la pequeña Rin.

- T-tú…no eres de este mundo…

Haciéndosele imposible disfrazar su error esta vez, Len negó con la cabeza.

- Lo de hace un rato no fue una alucinación…

Len volvió a negar.

- …Tengo que salir de aquí…

Un impulso salvaje, obligó al vampiro a recuperar la distancia perdida, tomando de las manos a Rin y pidiendo, casi rogando, un poco más de ese sentimiento que ella le brindaba. Lo que empezó como un juego, se le había ido de las manos y ahora se había enamorado de la comida.

- N-no…no te vayas Rin… Y-yo… Yo te deseo más que a cualquier otra cosa, no sería capaz de hacerte daño… Dame una oportunidad, y te demostraré que puedo hacerte feliz.

A ella también la habían dominado los impulsos y deseos irracionales. Aunque sabía que debía correr y salvarse, no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Tal vez me quede, pero primero debo pedirte un favor, Len…

- Lo que quieras – asintió con voz solemne, dispuesto a regalarle el mundo si ella lo deseaba.

- Por favor, no me mates…

Len casi rió por lo absurdo de su petición, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz matar a aquella chica? Acercó sus labios al oído derecho de la chica, y susurró con voz sensual:

- No sería capaz…

Y antes de besar de nuevo los labios que en tan poco tiempo habían puesto de cabeza su mundo, Len al fin pudo comprender el significado de la palabra mágica, que por tantos siglos lo había impedido ser feliz.

* * *

Escribí y reescribí este capítulo demasiadas veces. me costó demasiado idear un final convincente, joder...

Este tampoco fue 100% bueno, pero creo que fue mejor que un Len matando a Rin, una Rin huyendo de Len, un Len violando a Rin, y un Len observando a Rin dormir. Supongo que es porque este tiene más sentido con respecto al título.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado, de verdad...

**¿Merece un review? **


	6. Cardioid

**B. O. D. I. E. S.**

Una serie de one-shot/drabbles/cualquier cosa/ basados en las parejas/amistades/hermandades/estupideces/ de Vocaloids que ustedes me digan. Estoy a su servicio. Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Cardioid

Su corazón pedía ayuda,

En silencio…

_¿Puedes oírlo?_

¿Te gustaría saber cuándo morirás?

_.03.04.2010._

La profecía la acompañó desde que abrió los ojos por primera vez.

_No dejaré que mi vida se escape en un suspiro, en un lamento… _

Tras una sonrisa perfecta y una voz encantadora…

_Cuando te sientas triste, escucha a Miku_

Iniciaba una cuenta regresiva a una inevitable realidad.

_Cuando me vaya, sabré que viví mi vida hasta el último instante_

Cada latido la acercaba más a su último aliento

_Pero nadie nunca lo supo._

Y mientras el tiempo se le iba como a todos los demás

_Su corazón pedía descansar en paz._

Ella tuvo amores y desamores,

_Aunque te hayas ido hoy, espero que sepas que me hiciste muy feliz. _

Pero amigos incomparables estuvieron a su lado hasta el final.

_Muchas gracias por hacerme reír… _

Esa sonrisa imborrable que iluminaba su rostro

_Tenía un significado mucho más profundo._

"Tu sonrisa de todos los días marcará nuestros corazones aún después que te vayas a ese lugar desconocido. Nosotros lloramos cuando sufrimos, en cambio tu siempre reíste, contagiándonos ese bienestar"

"_Entonces al fin podré partir en paz, sabiendo que regalé felicidad a alguien más"_

Una lágrima no siempre refleja tristeza…

_Una sonrisa no siempre refleja felicidad._

* * *

Bueno, les explico: Estoy algo cansada de medio fandom odiando a Miku por ser siempre "obnoxious" y parecer perfecta, pero los que llevan tiempo aquí, recordarán que yo también le tenía rencor y me provocaba pisarla con la aplanadora...

Eso ya no es así. Por el simple hecho de que Miku, con sus canciones, me llega. Siempre lo ha hecho. Y Cardioid... Cardioid me parece hermosa. Y su nuevo banco de voz, Miku Hatsune Append es divino. Mi "voz" favorita es la soft ^^

Pero como decía, cansada de que la Idol sea criticada por su continua sonrisa, se me ha ocurrido esto. Una explicación convincente (al menos para mí) del comportamiento alegre de Miku Hatsune. Me gustaría desarrollarlo a modo de historia alguna vez, pero espero que recuerden esto:

_Una lágrima no siempre refleja tristeza, una sonrisa no siempre refleja felicidad. _

Ódienme, anti-Mikus, pero recuerden que yo no estoy a favor del LenxMiku y el KaitoxMiku a veces se me hace muy meloso.. A mí simplemente me gusta Miku... Me encanta Miku. La adoro. Y aunque a veces la ponga de mala, es porque el papel le va...

Pero sí, soy otra de las víctimas del encanto de la Idol. ¿So What?

**¿Merece un review? **(Amor y Paz, yo no soy nadie para hacerles cambiar de opinion respecto a Miku)


End file.
